Honda and Ayame finally together
by Matsuo Yumi
Summary: I wanted to Ayame and Tohru finally find each others. Yuki is left alone.This story as all my stories... was made 3 am. so be genttle...Don't take this too seriously.


Honda-san is walking to Shigures house and suddenly she remembers what the doctor said yesterday to her when she visited. The only relief was that she had already told Ayame the shocking news.

"What can I say to Kyo and Shigure-san? What about Yuki? He is going to kill Ayame when he hears this…"

Honda stops to the door and breaths deeply before entering.

"How can I tell them that the child is Ayames…? They are my friend. I have to tell them."

Honda steps in where Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Momiji are waiting (Momiji wanted to see Honda-san so badly that Haru had to bring him. Haru himself left to do his homework… A true student?).

"Where have you been? We are hungry?"

"Kyo, Don't be rude! Honda-san must be tired from work. Let her rest a little."

Kyos growing hunger and Yukis comment makes the dudes fight again. Shigure welcomes Honda- san and asks how her day went. Hondas answer is a total shock for everyone. It makes the boys to stop their fight! A good answer… if you know what I mean.

"Oh everything went well considering that my stomach is getting bigger. Wait until you see it when I'm on my 8th month!"

Honda starts to laugh but every one in the room are shocked! Yuki looks at Honda and notices her little stomach. Of course they had noticed Hondas getting fatter but they all thought it was only because of the good food she makes. The first to react is good old Shigure. He congratulates Honda and asks who the happy father is. Suddenly Momiji starts to cry and mumble something.

"That's not fair! I wanted to have babies with Honda!"

Kyo craps Momiji from his shirt and shakes him yelling the same time making Momiji cry even more. To the end Kyo says Momiji some comforting words.

"Are you crazy Momiji? She probably has syphilis after shagging with Ayame!"

"Oh yeah I forgot that… oops! Thanks Kyo for reminding!"

Only Kyo knew Hondas adventure with Ayame. True friends can tell each others everything… Don't they? Well anyway Yuki gets even more shocked and Shigure starts to clap his hands and smile at Honda in a silly way. He obviously is happy for his friends Ayame and Honda. Yuki is about to explode… He grouches his hands and pits his teeth. His eyes are reflecting fire. He mumbles to himself.

"Ayame... I will kill him! How could Tohru? With Ayame? I will kill that fucker! Tohru is mine!"

Yuki raises his head and everyone can see his form of hell… Everyone is scared.

"I will burn him and torture him and cut his little…"

Suddenly the front door opens, guess who is standing at the door? It's Ayame of course.

"Where is my honey? Come and shag with me again!"

Honda-san is thrilled and little bit shocked. Ayame came to her! And at the other hand what will Yuki do now?

Yuki and Kyo start to scream at Ayame. (Can you believe it? they are really together on the same side! a miracle has happened!)

"What are you doing here? You… Rapist!"

Ayame doesn't notice Yukis and Kyos babbling´, he just stairs at Honda.

"Ayame you came! I thought you didn't…"

Honda tries to end the sentence but Ayame silences her by touching her lips softly.

"Of course I came. Now come and shag with me, or do I have to ask someone else? Say yeas please!"

Honda panics. She wants to be kind to her friends and especially to the babies' father! Honda tries to explain the situation.

"But I cant I'm sorry! I have to make dinner for everyone and what about the…"

Without any warning Ayame takes Tohru by the hand and drags her out side.

"I take that as a yes! Let's go! I know a peaceful place! I will make you happy!"

So they run hand on hand and pack at the house Momiji and Kyo watch their running away. Momiji starts to cry silently, in an adult's way.

"They look so great together, don't they Kyo?"

"I hate to amid it but yeas they do."

You bet Yuki don't agree with Kyo. Yuki falls to the floor and looks like he is going to weep.

"He took Honda-san… It can't be! Honda, Honda come pack! Don't leave me!"

Shigure panics! He has never seen Yuki so upset. No one has!

"Yuki, Don't cry! Please! She will be pack, I promise! She will make your favourite soup again, I'm sure of it. Please don't cry…"

What happened to Ayame and Tohru is a secret!


End file.
